Power Rangers
Power Rangers is a live action children's television series, created by Haim Saban. Plot A group of young people gain super powers to protect citizens and fight evil. Throughout the series, the Power Rangers learn the importance of teamwork and perseverance as they battle progressively harder-to-defeat villains. The rangers have a mentor, teaching figure to help lead, and mechanical machines known as Zords to help fight the villains. 'Mighty Morphin Season 1 (1993-1994)' Mihgty Morphin Season 1 began airing on August, 28 1993 and feautred 60 episodes. The season's stories focus on five teenagers: Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John), Trini Kwan (Thuy Trang), Zack Taylor (Wlater Emmanuel Jones), Kimberly Hart (Amy Jo Johnson), and Billy Cranston[[ ([[David Yost), who are given the ability to morph into "Power Rangers" by Zordon (David Fielding) in order to put a stop to Rita Repulsa's evil schemes. Later during the season, Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) is introduced first as a villain, but later becomes the sixth member and second-in-command of the team. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull act as bullies, and comic relief, at Angel Grove High, where the Rangers attend high school. 'Mighty Morphin Season 2 (1994-1995)' Mihgty Morphin Season 2 began airing on July, 21 1994 and feautred 52 episodes. Season two takes picks up directly where season one left off, with the Rangers facing off against the evil Rita Repulsa and her wicked schemes. However, a new villain, Lord Zedd, is introduced. He seals Rita back into her dumpster and takes over as the new main villain for the Rangers. However, later in the season, Rita returns and tricks Zedd into marrying her, and they face the Rangers as a team. Tommy (Jason David Frank) loses his powers as the Green Ranger and later becomes the new White Ranger, as well as the new leader of the Power Rangers. Jason (Austin St. John), Trini (Thuy Trang), and Zack (Walter Emmanuel Jones) resign as Power Rangers to participate in a teen world peace conference and are replaced by Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, and Adam Park respectively. Bulk and Skull begin their endless hunt to find the secret identities of the Power Rangers. 'Mighty Morphin Season 3 (1995)' Mihgty Morphin Season 3 began airing on September, 2 1995 and feautred 33 episodes. Season three picks up directly where season two left off, with the Rangers facing off against the evil team of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. The season premier features a crossover between the Power Rangers and Masked Rider. This season introduces Rito Revolto, Rita's brother, who aids Zedd and Rita in destroying the Rangers' ThunderZords, causing the Rangers to search and obtain Ninja Powers from, Ninjor, the original creator of the Power Coins. Katherine Hillard, originally under a spell cast by Rita, becomes a new friend of the Rangers and the new Pink Ranger, as Kimberly decides to move to Florida with a professional gymnastics coach to train for the Pan Global Games. Bulk and Skull give up their search to find the Power Rangers' identities in order to become police officers. 'Zeo (1996)' Power Rangers Zeo began airing on April, 20 1996 and feautred 50 episodes. Finding the Zero crysal the rangers are able to discover the Power Chamber, where Zordon and Alpha 5 are waiting for them. They then face the Machine Empire, led by King Mondo. Over time, the Machine Empire began wearing down the five Zeo Rangers. Help arrives in the form of the mysterious Gold Ranger. 'Turbo (1997)' Power Rangers Turbo began airing on April 19, 1997 and feautred 45 episodes. Tommy Oliver, Katherine Hillard, Adam Park and Tanya Sloane graduate from high school and prepare to resume life as normal. However, seeking revenge, Divatox attacks the Rangers. Later, Tommy, Katherine, Adam and Tanya pass on their powers to students T.J. Johnson, Cassie Chan, Carlos Vallerte and Ashley Hammond with Justin Stewart being the only remaining member of the team. They battle Divatox who finds the location of the Power Chamber and captures Zorond. 'In Space (1998)' Power Rangers In Space bagan airing on Febuary 6, 1998 and featured 43 episodes. The Space Rangers alternate between searching for Zordon and protecting Earth. Astronema, the Princess of Darkness, seeks to destroy them via a variety of mosnters, the Psycho Rangers and Ecliptor. Over time Andro's learns that his sister was kidnapped by Darkonda and he eventually learns that Astronema was that sister. Dark Specter orders the villains to attack the entire universe and the rangers must engage in a last battle to save Earth. 'Lost Galaxy (1999)' Power Rangers Lost Galaxy began airing on Febuar 2, 1999 and featured 45 episodes. The season's story shows four oyung people (Leo, Mike, kai and Kendrix) leaving Earth in the space colony, Terra Venture, to find a new world. later meet a mechanic named Damon, and on the Moon, a jungle girl named Maya who leads them to five mystical swords known as the Quasar Sabers on her home planet of Mirinoi which gives them the ranger powers. They use these powers to fight villains (Scorpius, Trakeena, Deviot and Captain Mutiny) on two sides of the galaxy. The rangers evntually meet Karone, the former Astronema, who replaces Kendrix as a ranger when Kendrix sacrifices herself. 'Lightspeed Rescue (2000)' Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue began airing on Febuary 12, 2000 and featured 40 episodes. When demons are released from their ancient tomb they threaten to destroy Mariner Bay. Therefore, a government organization called Lightspeed Rescue, headed by Captain William Mitchell, recruits four civilians and his own daughter to defend the city. The five Power Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Miss Angela Fairweather, and operated out of the Lightspeed Aquabase, an underwater military compound that also deters the hydrophobic demons from directly attacking the base. 'Time Force (2001)' Power Rangers Time Force began airing on Febuary 3, 2001 and featured 40 episodes. In the year 3000 humankind has evolved into a utopia where a police organization called Time Force has tracked down every single criminal - except for Ransik, who hijacks a prison full of cryogenically frozen convicts and escapes to the year 2001. The four Time Force Rangers,, responsible for Ransik's escape, go after him. 'Wild Force (2002)' :Main article: Wild Force Power Rangers Wild Force began airing on Febuary 9, 2002 and featured 40 episodes. The series follows Cole Evans, who is trying to find parents, and the other Wild Force rangers who try to stop the evil Orgs from rising and destroying Earth. The orgs are led by Master Org however his identiy is suspected by his servansts, Jindrax and Toxica, as he turns out to be the man responsible for the death of Cole's parents. 'Ninja Storm (2003)' Power Rangers Ninja Storm began airing on Febuary 15, 2003 and featured 38 episodes. When a Ninja Acadmy is attacked by Lothor the three remaining students are left to try and defeat him with the help of their Sensi. 'Dino Thunder (2004)' Power Rangers Dino Thunder began airing on Febuary 14, 2004 and featured 38 episodes. Mesogog, a dinosauric villain, wishes to eradicate all human life and return Earth to the age of dinosaurs. However Tommy Oliver sets out to stop him by recruiting three rangers. 'S.P.D (2005)' Power Rangers S.P.D began airing on Febuary 5, 2005 and featured 38 episodes. The story takes place in the year 2025, after Earth has welcomed alien beings to live peacefully with the human race. However the peace is short lived when an alien threat seeks to tear the world apart. The rangers must set aside their differences and stop the threat. 'Mystic Force (2006)' Power Rangers Mystic Force began airing on Febuary 20, 2006 and featured 32 episodes. Udonna enlists the help of five teenagers who are destined to become the Power Rangers Mystic Force to fight against the Undead army which has now been released. 'Operation Overdrive (2007)' Power Rangers Operation Overdrive began airing on Febuary 26, 2007 and featured 32 episodes. Five brave, skilled, and adventurous young people are chosen to search for several magical jewels to prevent them from coming into the possession of Moltor and Flurious. 'Jungle Fury (2008)' Power Rangers Jungle Fury began airing on Febuary 18, 2008 and featured 32 episodes. 'RPM (2009)' Power Rangers RPM began airing on March 7, 2009 and featured 32 episodes. An AI computer virus called Venjix takes over all of the Earth's computers, rendering all communication useless while creating an army of robot droids to try to destroy virtually every city in the world. The ranges must set out to stop it. 'Samurai (2011)' Power Rangers Samurai began airing on Febuary 7, 2011. Jayden, Mia, Kevin, Emily and Mike become the Samurai Power Rangers. 'Super Samurai (2012)' Antonio joins the team becoming the Gold Ranger and fighting monsters. 'Megaforce (2013)' Gosei and Tensu wake up and call 5 rangers. Troy, Gia, Noah, Emma and Jake. During the season Robo Knight joins the Rangers. 'Super Megaforce (2014)' The Mega Rangers have Super Megaforce ranger costumes and Legendary Ranger Mode. Orion joins the team becoming the Silver Ranger. At the last episode the Legendary Rangers Battle the X- borgs. This season has 20 episodes. 'Dino Charge (2015)' Keeper entrusted the energems to the dinosaurs. Tyler, Chase, Koda, Shelby and Riley find the energems and become Power rangers. Ivan knight of zander joins the team as the Gold Ranger. Prince Philips bonds to an energem and becomes the Graphite ranger. At episode 20 Kendell Morgan bonds to an energem and becomes the Purple Ranger. This season has 22 episodes. 'Dino Supercharge (2016)' Snide takes over Sledge's job. At episode 5 James joins the team as the Aqua Ranger. At episode 10 the rangers discover the Silver Ranger and he joins the team in episode 14 and 15. Sledge's monsters except Heximas and The generals are destroyed. Then Heximas is defeated by the Rangers. This season has 22 episodes. 'Ninja Steel (2017)' Production 'Origins' The concept is based on the Super Sentai series of shows, however, is not an English dub of the original, but rather a new production with English-speaking actors spliced in with the original Japanese footage to varying ratios. 'Brodcasting' Power Rangers was produced by Saban Entertainment and Renaissance-Atlantic Films from 1993 until the end of 2002 and was broadcast on the FOX Kids Network. At the end of 2002 Power Rangers changed ownership to Walt Disney Television, BVS Entertainment.However, the show continued to air on FOX until Saban was closed down. The seasons then began to air on various Disney-owned stations up until the end of 2009. The next year, the series Mighty Morphin was rebroadcast on ABC Kids with footage restored to better quality, some scenes cut from the original episodes, and comic-book style graphics added. It was announced on May 12, 2010 that Saban Brands bought the Power Rangers franchise including all world wide rights and property from the Walt Disney company. It was also announced that Saban would be entering a partnership with Nickelodeon to bring the new 18th season to Nickelodeon in early 2011 and older episodes of series such as Jungle Fury and Dino Thunder later in 2011. 'Filming Locations' Reception and Critical Reactions Other Media